Naruto- Dark Fate
by Kilo.Beta
Summary: When a shinobi village has pushed too far the hatred on a yung child. The forces far greater than the Nations steps in. What is Konoha to do when the Four Horsemen of the Charred Council have come to join the Chunnin exams, and why does the pale boy in the mask know so much about the village? See the twist in store for the well known story of the Chunnin arc. M for gore, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings to all, I have returned with a new Story, I have followed a new bunny and found an old idea to finish. Welcome to the rabbit hole. Please be aware this story is completed I will be uploading daily to get it out an dhave a new rabbit to work with. (I think i'll call him George.)

Now a reminder to all, I am still not happy with Gifts of Darkness being incomplete but There are a few things in the way of my muse. Luckily I can do these simple stories. ANd I was asked to do a story next (Thanks to George I can) Of a Borderlands -Harry potter crossover.

Enjoy the madness and let the Mayhem begin. (Strife's horse id named Mayhem FYI)

Naruto- Dark Fate

The streets were dead silent as they watched the child slowly walk by. Many parents tried to keep their children from looking but today was not going their way. The boy was barely 5 years old and looked like he came from a fight. They new the truth but for it to walk unhindered right through the middle of the festival was something on one intended to happen.

The boy had golden blond hair and amazing blue eyes, His frame spoke of neglect and hunger, of pain and even abuse. His clothes torn and stained with blood as was his face and hair. His thin frame seemed to march on despite the pain he was in. The Festival was for the defeat of the great beast 5 years ago. The Kyubii was a 9 tailed fox demon that attacked the Village of Konoha but in the end after many deaths and much destruction, the Leader of the village, the Hokage, Defeated it. What only the older generations knew that he sealed the beast in a boy that was born that day, and in their hatred and anger of the loss of loved ones they treated the boy like a disease and attacked him on his birthdays. The same day of the festivals.

Today was no exception and yet today was the beginning of their downfall. The village of Konoha was a village of shinobi or ninja. They used a special power called Chakra to do amazing things. However they also let their pride and hatred blind them when it came to the boy. These great warriors used scrolls with seals to store their gear, the same seal art is how the Hokage stopped the beast, but these fools did not care about the facts. They saw their gear and scrolls as separate but the boy had to be the Kyubii in human form o them, or they also claim the beast broke the seal and took over the boy.

To bad they had to be so foolish. Today the attack started earlier than usual and this time they nearly killed the boy. But this time someone was watching out for him. This time the attackers were slain and the boy was given a piece of metal and told what to do. He nodded and headed for the Hokage tower. His mission...to say good-bye.

The crowd parted from the cold and eerie feeling surrounding the boy. His slow unsteady walk unhindered as even the strongest started to fear being near him. Too many children saw this boy. They were told to avoid him as he was a bad person but now they saw truth, this child looked half dead, his bright and happy attitude gone his baggy clothes open and ragged as the bone thin and sunken form was seen. This was no dangerous boy, this was a walking corpse. The adults stared at the boy in fear as he continued to the tower in the middle of town. This would be the last they see of the 'demon brat' Naruto Uzumaki.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The village had its leader called the Hokage. During the Kyubii attack they were on their fourth Hokage or Yondaime as they called him. But after his death from using the DEATH REAPER SEAL, the Third or Sandaime had to retake his position. The Hokage was aided in village affairs by a council made up of all the various ninja Clan Heads, and a selection of civilian representatives. He also had three advisors that were as old as he was and helped to direct the betterment of the village...at least they were supposed to.

Right now there was a council meeting just like every year at this time and just like before it was nitpick things that did not really need the Hokage to attend. He after all was going to take the Naruto to the festival but just as last year he had to deal with this. Unknown to the civilians one of the Clan heads was able to hear their silent murmurs from her seat, after all the Head of a clan that raises and battled like the dogs they have as partners would be lacking if her senses were underrated.

"Do you think we have enough time or give them a bit more. We did make sure he had to leave that apartment."

"A little more and my brother said he would take pictures. Let's keep this going, I think the old fart just might crack this time." A shared chuckle was soon ended as the doors started to shake. Soon they began to gray from the handles outward till they cracked and groaned. Everyone watched as the doors turned to dust collapsing to the floor revealing the one they were just thinking of.

The Hokage looked up and soon the room was filled with a blast of Killer Intent (KI). "What is going on here, Everyone stay seated, no one leaves till I find out why this child is like this." The KI was soon followed by three more from some of the Clan Heads.

Naruto kept walking up to the Hokage's seat and carefully placed the metal in front of him. "Jiji...I have to go soon. I've been chosen. Could you tell the others I'll miss them but I really do have to go. I hope we can meet again." With that he turned to leave but halfway to the door the floor ripped open and two ghouls stood up beside him. They held him up as he slumped forward and guided him to the tear in the floor. After they entered the floor closed back up and the room turned to the Hokage who did look defeated. A tear falling from his eye.

"As of right now everyone in this room is going to see Ibiki before they go home, that includes the advisors as well. Also it gives me no pleasure to tell you that Uzumaki Naruto is now dead. He was chosen and after that display...Well I hope your wills are written if he holds a grudge on this village."

With those words he held up the strange metal bearing the emblem of four horses. The council paled and soon started to rant before the room was escorted to the Torture and Interrogation Department. The odd part was that the majority of the shinobi went willingly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Due to the events the Hokage himself ordered the Festival canceled and had ANBU (elite Warriors wearing masks to hide their identities) search for the ones who hurt the boy. The ally was covered in blood and the bodies looked like something had chewed on them. The Inuzuka clan told them the bites looked more human than animal. The village was deathly quiet as the evening rolled onto night.

"Hokage-sama, The men in the ally are identified and match the words of Tsume Inuzuka. One of the councilman's sons were there and had a camera. He took lots of pictures. The Hyuga and Aburame Heads also stated they were aware of some scheme but had no proof. They wish to make amends for their lack of aid for the boy."

The old man looked at the ANBU, "I see you hold no hatred but we all failed him. I never saw past his smile to see his pain...I never tried to see the corruption in my own ranks... do you think if we meet again, that he will forgive me?"

"Sir...I think you and those Ramen chefs are the only ones he will forgive. Even I am not to be forgiven. I have to ask, what did he mean by 'he was chosen and were did he go?"

The older man sighed and his age showed clearly. Let me tell you of the oldest and most dangerous of councils...THE CHARRED COUNCIL..."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	2. Chapter 2

Heads up to everyone. thank you to those who reviewed, sorry the pairing is already done as this is completed but will be slow upload. I do have a Naruto harem in the background I will pick up after my requested story. also to (KuronoDono12) I do accept the critic but this one is a bunny that I had to chase away and decided to post it for entertainment. I due prefer longer chapters but to break it evenly it came out this way. However ..THANK YOU.. proving good people can leave good comments about things.

lease forgive spelling as I am still rehabing my typing skills. (Hand injuries suck, Nerve damage and tendon issue suck worse)

On to the Mayhem..

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 2

Time skip- 7 ½ years

The road was quiet as the two gate guards sat in the shade of their hut. They knew many people from other nations were coming but it still did not make the day any less tiring. The chunnin exams, the test of different nations youngest members to compare their might against others. And today they were already 'blessed' by the team from Suna. The Kazekage's children themselves. Add to that that even enemy nations of Ame and Iwa and even Kumo had entered a couple teams. But most of all was the one team they were warned to let in when they came.

Said team was riding up the road on four horses that towered over most people the fact that the manes were colored fire and the bodies seemed unnatural also unnerved the guards. But most of all was the green flame and skeletal thin horses that still looked bigger than a normal one. It's neigh was so eerie it seemed to echo. The four approached and the tallest one dismounted.

"I am Strife. We are expected." His voice seemed empowered and wise, his strange clothing like an odd sort of shinobi garb with a scarf. To his sides he held two strange metal weapons and his spiky white hair looked like it was swaying in non existent wind. The Guards handed him the Exam Packets and pointed to the tower.

"The Hokage is expecting you, we..welcome to Konoha. Please follow the rules and no fighting out of the exams..."

The Three others turned as one to glare and the guards looked away quickly. They heard the smallest one on the green horse chuckle and say something about 'not even close to being a fight'.

Once inside, Strife remounted the horses and they trotted down the street heading for the tower. The civilians stared at the creatures in scorn and someone even muttered about allowing demons into the village. The four laughed as they neared the tower seeing the rooftops holding several Ninja. They jumped from the horses that kept walking but leaned down into the ground vanishing in their own shadows. This caused the villagers to start panicking but the children cheered. The sound of them landing drew more attention.

The one who looks the widest landed like a boulder, even causing some windows to rattle. The tallest landed gracefully but the sound of metal on metal was heard. The cloak opened enough to show a female armor and red hair. The one called Strife landed with ease as if just stepping forward. But the last one was the one everyone paid attention to...

When he landed the cloak swayed open to reveal a young man with a bone mask and no shirt. His legs bore strange thick grieves that looked like they were made of metal bones. His body was thin and wiry muscled but the skin look sickly pale gray He made no sound as he landed but the ground seemed to shift as if his shadow was moving separate from him.

Strife lead them inside and followed the signs to the Hokage's office. The secretary asked them to wait a moment and they did. The redhead growled at the delay but Strife waved her off. She was about to reply when she felt a hand on her shoulder and froze. Her breath slowed and she sighed. "Sorry, I am not used to this treatment. I am used to going and doing what needs to be done then getting home. I really don't like villages, or crowds, or people." The small one nodded behind his hood and patted her shoulder. The other one chuckled as the secretary returned.

When all four entered the room they saw an old man in the desk with the Hokage's hat on and two older people of to the sides. The room stood still till the small one stepped forward. His voice reminded them of the sound of the dying. The harsh course and rough sound. "Explain this insult. You are not the Hokage."

The older woman behind them frowned and decided to step in. "Mind your tongue, how dare you accuse the Hokage of being an impostor? You are a guest of Konoha as long as we approve of it so apologize this minute."

The woman froze as she looked into the eyes of the small man. Her heart clenched and she swooned before sitting back down and shrinking into herself. Those eyes...even the hardest of veterans would never have those eyes. That was too much as she closed her own eyes and willed her heart to work properly again.

The man turned to the one behind the desk. "Who are you to sit there with that hat and yet not be the Hokage?"

Strife looked at the room and sighed. "I count five plus these three. I say we kill the ones around the room and tie these up till the real Hokage arrives. He knows the punishment for defying The Council."

This caused a commotion as the five hidden around the room moved at once only to fall to the floor with their heads separated from their bodies. The older ones were soon frozen in place as a hand scythe was held to their throats. The small one stood between them. Strife disappeared and when he reappeared where he was the three were tied up and still had not been moved from their seats.

After a minute the tall female opened the door and looked at the secretary. "Hey!" The girl jumped out of her skin. "How did you get into the office, The Hokage has not arrived yet?"

"Really, come in here please or at least look in here and tell me who this is." The secretary looked inside and gasped. Before calling for the ANBU. The room was surrounded but no one moved as the Scythes were still at the elder's necks. After another minute and the secretary telling her side of things an older man walked in with a calm but hardened look. He stared at the one in the desk and then grinned.

"Dog, Cat. You are to personally escort Danzo to the TI department and take the back way. Two others are to take the Elders through town to the TI department. I have had enough of this stupidity Danzo. These are the representatives from the Charred Council. You almost caused an incident that would have destroyed the entire village all for your personal schemes. I pity your fate after we let them have you when Ibiki and Anko are done."

"You cannot do this Sarutobi. We are your elder council and the whole council must vote on..." His words fell silent when the small one touched his back. The man was out cold. The real Hokage took the hat off him and signaled for them to leave. He turned to the others and hand signed for safe. The room cleared and only five remained.

"I cannot say I am sorry for it would be meaningless right now. I was called away for an issue with Hotel arrangements but when I heard it was not so I tried to hurry back. It seems this going to be a very bad start. Please sit and lets discuss what your terms are."

Strife smiled at the man, "My team will participate in these exams. We will see how far these lands have risen or fallen and The Council will decide if we need to add the Elemental Nations to the Treaty. We have taken your greatest power from these lands so we now have the better hand. Tell me old man...Who is it you wish to ask forgiveness from the most throughout your whole life?"

The small one resting on the wall turned to the two at those words... "Uzumaki Naruto. I want to tell him how sorry I am to be a stupid and blind fool and to ask him if...If I am even worthy to be forgiven. I let my village turn a great, kindhearted and strong willed child into a pariah. I... If you could tell him that I would be indebted." Strife turned to the one on the wall.

The tall girl looked at their friend with confusion till she saw him remove his hood. His wild mane of blond hair, his blue eyes that chilled one to the core of their souls. Even the girl could not understand what the old man meant till she watched the young man remove his mask. She always liked his whisker marks and his broken smile.

"If you truly mean those words then I can forgive only you Jiji. Now tell me... Why did that man try to pull something on us and what is happening around the Nations." The look of a massive weight lifted from his shoulders aided the Hokage as he explained about Danzo and the current Politics and actions around the Nations. "One more thing...What do I call you now that your no longer Naruto?"

"Tomorrow you will bring me everything of my inheritance from both sides. And from now on, I am Death of the Horsemen. My team is War (Pointing to the wider one) and Fury (the taller one) our jonin is Strife. The real Strife. Now I have somewhere to go and these two are coming with. Where are we to be staying?"

"I have you in the Golden Kunai but after tomorrow you can have the Namikaze estate. It will be yours anyway as it will only be unlocked by Uzumaki or Namikaze blood. I hope to speak with you again but that is up to you. Good day...and try to give the other a little bit of a chance." The man chuckled as they left the tower heading down the road following Death.

Fury leaned over to him. "So this was your personal hell before the Former Death found you. Can't say I blame him for the pick...OK I really like his pick, so where are we headed?"

Death looked up at her and grinned his full height was about 6ft but her height was closer to 7. The one called war was in between but the armor made it look like it was less. Death grinned behind his mask till the edges were seen out the sides. "Ramen."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The little shop was on hard times. After the one person they really cared for disappeared years ago they were barely holding on but after some one found out they helped the starving Demon Brat a few time they lost more business. The fact that several Jonin and ANBU come in and tip well is the only reason they stay afloat, well that and the civilians that see the Hokage eat here and decided it was safe to do so. But today they were trying to make the rent. The place would have to close soon if it kept slacking.

The curtain moved as four people entered the shop and sat down. The girl behind the bar frowned at the one that sat in Naruto's spot. Everyone knew it was his seat so they sat around it. But then she looked closer at the four. One looked like they would break the stool with their size. One was an attractive red head that towered over the others. The oldest looking one seemed to give a wise but lazy vibe. And the one in Naruto's seat looked...her eyes met his and she swore she would never forget those blue eyes. The cloak parted as he pulled out a wallet and she saw the oddly pale and thin body. The muscles made her blush but she went back to the eyes and the tuft of wild blond hair...blond!

"We..welcome to Ichiraku's please let me know what you would like. Err...Excuse me but are you here for the chunnin exams?"

Death looked at her with a tilted head. He was grinning behind the mask. "We are. One miso and two pork and ill have a..." He looked at the sign and smiled again.. "I'll try that Naruto ramen." The girl flinched at that name but her smile stayed even if it was now dimmed and fake. "Of course I would also like to know if a Tenuchi and Ayame are still here, I actually have a message for them."

Before he could continue the man in the back stormed out. "No see here I know the rent is due and I know the stock ain't the best but so help me if those fools on the council think they can have foreign genin threaten us..." Death was laughing. It creeped even Strife out and he heard his brother the first Death laugh.

"Wow I have fought demons, un-dead warriors, fallen angles and devils but this chef is trying to intimidate me...Ha ha ha ha. Besides the message is from someone else. They wanted it delivered but this was the first time any of us could come here." He handed the scroll to the girl and let her read it before handing it to her dad and running to the back. The man read it and nodded before heading to make their orders.

"Death is that scroll from you know who?" The nod was all she got as the man returned with the ramen. They ate in peace and even wearing the mask there was enough space to pull food under it to eat. Soon the curtain moved to allow three teens into the shop. One was a boy with a large coat and sunglasses, followed by a girl with a large coat as well. Her eyes looked blank and pupil-less but she seemed to 'see' the four seated at the bar. The last one was swaggering in with face markings and a feral look on him.

The last one looked at the one in Naruto's seat and was about to say something before Ayame interrupted, "Hello you three find a seat and let me get your order." She stood between the teen and the others shaking her head. Quietly she told them to let it go. The girl frowned.

"Ayame-san, who are they?" The other two with her looked at them carefully only to be interrupted by a small bark. A dog head popped out of the feral boys coat and sniffed the air before whimpering and shrinking back.

Ayame looked at the puppy worried. "Sorry I did not forget about you Akumaru, I'll get you all the usual and some meat for Akumaru. Oh and these folks are here for the Chunnin exams. They also brought a message from a very old friend we thought we lost. Shino remember the rules in here. Kiba calm down its ok for him to sit there as he brought the message." They sat at a table till their food arrived. But the girl kept looking at them she made a hand sign and soon her eyes had veins sticking out around them. She gasped and undid the new look before holding her eyes.

Kiba looked at her worried but she waved him off, "I saw nothing. They wear odd clothes and armor but I saw nothing else like they were not even there."

"Your eyes cannot interpret what we are, therefore it refused to see us at all. Please tell your clan to not do that anymore it is improper to us to be looked at like that." The hollow and ragged voice came from the one in the sacred seat. They looked as he turned and flinched at the cold eyes and bone mask. The growls and whimpers from the puppy sitting to the side made the one called Kiba looked shocked.

He looked at the boy as the cloak was slightly open to show his body. "What does Akumaru mean by saying you smell dead? I get a hint of it but he said you smelled as if you were dead."

The boy chuckled, "Death is my name for death is my life. I have traveled the lands of the dead and trained in the Bone Lords court. I have been dead for years yet my body refuses to acknowledge it.."

The Tall one turned and glared as Kiba had a lustful look at her face. "Heaven and Hell have no greater wrath then the woman known as Fury. Do not test my patience child for you are nothing before me."

The massive one did not turn but the deep rumbling voice and cold tone rattled the room. "All ye who wage War shall know my name."

The older man simple smiled at them and spoke in a kind manner, "War and Fury stand along with Death and Strife, so thus I am the latter. My team will be in these exams and I hope you will let your fellows know we will not be intimidated by those soften from so much peace. Have a good day you four. Oh and don't ask them about the message, It is personally for them after all."

With that the four paid plus a bit extra but Death stopped and took out a small seal paper and placed it under the seat. "To Preserve the seat of the greatest warrior this village has ever shamed."

They left and headed to the hotel. Kiba looked at Ayame who just watched them leave and quietly collected the money. The meal was in silence till a couple older shinobi came in. "Well looks like your still in business... for now. I guess these young ones don't care to be associated with demon lovers." The man sat right down on the stool as they all watched an ethereal hand grab him and launch him out of the shop. Tenuchi smirked at the other one. "I see his spirit still protects those he forgave. To bad it was only so few."

The other one ran out to get his partner before heading off to the Tower. They had to tell the civilian council of this new development.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the hotel the four got two rooms that combined. Strife and Death took one as Fury and war took the other. When the morning came they washed up and headed to the lobby for breakfast. The Hokage was there to greet them. "I have already checked you out and now if you will follow me we need to get some personal matters dealt with."

The old man led them past the monument to the old estate in the woods there. "If you would add you blood to the seal." Death did so and soon the seal glowed the released the gates. They entered to see the grounds over grown and the house still standing but being swarmed by plants.

Fury laughed and just leaned on Death. "I always said you would make a great gardener. So get to it cause we need to go inside." The other chuckled as Death reached to his sides and pulled out two collapsing hand scythes. The looked demonic and sharper than anything in the village. But what shocked the Hokage was the hand seal he made with them and the now 50 copies he had around him to start cutting back the plant life.

"Na..Death, How do you know that jutsu?" The boy touched his stomach as the seal appeared but seemed different. "I had a very old teacher. And I will explain later but for now lets go inside."

After breaking the seal on the door they entered to see the inside in perfect untouched conditions. He noted the seals all over the place and sighed as he looked at the pictures. His mind in turmoil soon returned at the arm around him. Fury smiled at him. "So this is your folks that gave me an amazing partner. I see the fire in her eyes, I would have liked her. He looks familiar...the stone faces?"

The Hokage looked at them, "Yes Minato Namikaze the Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki, Here are all the scrolls related to those two clans and some from me as well. I want to thank you for the seal at Ichiraku's too. That was the best meeting I have been at for a while. Now this will be your home while in the village as only you can open it. I will inform the fools that try to protest that you are a descendant of the Namikaze line from a foreign land and this is in the charter under the clan rights. Blood outranks the council." The amused smile made them smile back.

"Jiji...Take care and tell us of discord should you see it. Also let us know if there is anything we can do to help but we are still of The Council. This act is of good intent..." The man shook his head. "No, this act is a long time overdue. I will see you at the end of the second task so please enjoy your stay in Konoha. And keep an eye on the youngest of the Suna team. He reminds me of a certain blond long ago."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After looking around the estate and a few tears from seeing the future baby room. They headed to the Bath and hot spring in the back. After letting War go first to remove the armor, Death walked in with Fury still getting her clothes. He looked up to see a very Muscular and shapely young woman. Her gaze cast to the side as he looked her over. Her body marred in places by scars and the bulging muscles. He smiled and walked up to her.

"Can I help you wash your back?" She froze at those words. And shook her head. But the boy kept looking at her face. "You know those are really pretty eyes when you stop glaring at people. Lat me help you wash and you can help me." This time she looked him over and after looking down twice, she realized he two was covered in scars. His frame was still too thin for healthy but he had the right muscle tone and even a very healthy manhood.

"But you and Fury..." her words were soft and gentle when compared to the ones she used in her armor. "... Are you not together?"

Fury walked in to see the poor girl blushing. "He man enough for us both and we are not siblings like our teachers. So let his stare at that cute ass while he washes you back and we can get tot he bathing sooner." The taller girl had no shame as she pulled the boy into a kiss and smacked his butt. "And latter we can all cuddle...or fuck but that's up to the armored princess here."

After an awkward washing they headed to the spring to soak and let War go first. She rarely got out of the armor but when she did it was in very private times. The other two watched as she slowly dropped her self into the water and Fury soon followed with a sway in her hips to tease the only male. She moaned out as her body sank till her cleavage was above the wetness.

Death smirked as he had to leave the mask with his clothes. His true face cause another blush on War and Fury liked the reaction. She was a pervert when it was around just those she trusted. Death shook his head as he too lowered into the water not missing the look on War's face. "Yes I am a boy and yes I have a dick."

War looked confused at his words then scowled. "Boy my ass, I have seen dicks on boys and that is not one, you are a man and that is around eight inches of prime meat." She suddenly blushed and sank lower into the water. Fury for her part was shocked to silence at the statement. Death smirked and moved closer to her.

He put an arm around her and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for saying so. Any truly lovely woman as yourself saying that has to be true. Now lets talk about how you don't see your own beauty. I mean come on those tits are just screaming for me to touch them and yes I did enjoy staring at your ass in the washroom." She turned redder as he spoke but stayed where she was.

Fury slid over to Death's other side and smiled st them. "Now War, he is being serious. We see you as a woman and as a beauty in ways others cannot. Your strong, noble, caring and yet ruthless, and your scars are only more attractive when you stop worrying about them. So let's do a team bonding exercise tonight. You join us in his bed and we all just cuddle...for now. Besides, I still have yet to get that yummy piece of meat in me so we can try to claim him together." Her lecherous smile made the shy brunette chuckle a bit. Soon they discussed the exams and the competition. Two more days and they would see what this land had to offer as a threat.

That night the three laid in the bed with Death in boxers, funny how they blend in with his normal waist wraps. Fury wore a thong and sports bra that seemed to barely hold her breasts. And War wore regular panties with a large shirt and no bra. She was letting Death spoon her and hold her waist but then she felt an arm from Fury who was spooning Death. It was relaxing to be this calm and she did feel more like a girl for once in her life. Her mind turned to the boy behind her. His past was spoken in vague references. And she did now of the Kyubii as did the rest of the Horsemen. But his scars showed a life worse than hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back, Thanks for the reviews. oh and ( ) Yes it is complete, Im just slowly posting the chapters. :)

If you have question feel free to PM me or leave a review. I really like to know I have entertained people. until then please..

ENJOY the mayhem...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 3

The morning came and War was very aware of two things. One, Some one was groping her breast. And two, some one had a very hard body part pressing against her butt. She looked down to see the tanned skin on the hand and knew it was Fury. So now to deal with her other problem. "Death dear, are you awake because I think Junior down there is." He slowly came to consciousness and snuggled closer to her letting his member slip between her thighs...

It took a full second to realize that his manhood had escaped his boxers. And both of them were soon off the bed and on different ends of the room. "S..sorry I..I didn't mean to..um are you ok?"

War looked pissed and red and very confused. She liked the cuddling and she liked the good sleep. She knew he didn't mean it but she was angry he jumped away too. And her embarrassment at the offending party waving at her still half stiff.

Fury licked her lips at the sight but Death sank quickly into his shadow. "Damn, so close to get a hold of it. War honey...tell me how it felt." Fury laughed as War had hit the limit and feinted. This was going to be a fun day.

After dressing and getting some food from their travel provisions they met with Strife who had slept in a different floor of the estate house. "Good your all up. Death the Council approves of this as a base sight and will set the appropriate seals and ties for us. They wish a full report of the rest of your inheritance before you begin the exams. Fury I see your calmer today...Where is War?" They turned as she walked into the kitchen in her armor and with a massive blade resting on her back. One and a half foot wide and five foot long with the images of faces in agony along the center.

"I see, getting that old relic out. OK Horsemen, today we scope the teams and we see the village layout. Death, use the crows to map the village and send some to that forest fenced off near the village. War, Fury, we will go looking for supplies for the base while Death himself gets a look at the Suna team. That warning from the old hat did not sit well with me last night.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two hours later Death was sitting on the stone head of the Yondaime. His crows around him giving him images of the village. The cawing would attract visitors but he was not expecting an attack.

The young boy with a blue shirt and dark hair that reminded him of a duck butt came charging into the clearing. A kunai flew at Death from behind but one of the crows grabbed it from mid-air. "I have you now Itachi, I'll get my revenge and I will kill you." The boy's projectiles were deflected by the crows and some thrown back.

As the last crow finished, Death sighed. He found where the Suna team was and had to head there but some fool was attacking him. "I Am not the one you seek, unless you truly seek Death. Leave me be or else child. I have no time to suffer fools." With that he stood and faced the boy seeing the red eyes with a single tome in each. "How odd, an Uchiha, go away boy your eyes are no better than a puppy at this stage."

As Death turned to leave the boy started to do hand signs and cried out, "Kanton: Great Fire Ball." The large fire ball sped at the back of Death then exploded leaving no sign of the man. The boy grinned. "I am an Uchiha elite, Sasuke Uchiha and you are noth..." he stopped as the edge of a scythe pulled against his throat.

"No. You are not an elite you are a child and a fool. And now you are dead." The boy started to sweat till his cocky grin returned.

"You can't kill me. I'm the last Uchiha in Konoha, the council will have you executed for it." The cold laughter was unnerving as the scythe moved away. The man standing taller then Sasuke glared at him through the eye hole of the bone mask. He words cold and hollow like a dying breaths chilled the boy.

"I serve The Charred Council that governs all creation. You band of mortal fools has no say in it and every crow here watched you start this fight. They can show it all to the council. Tell me something...Why your council and not your Hokage. Is he not the leader of the shinobi?"

Before he could reply three ANBU arrived, "Death of the Horsemen, stand down..."

"NO...You were also watching the whole thing. Now you will face your Hokage as well." All Konoha nin fell unconscious to the clones that hit their necks. "Only to the Hokage and no others. We will not allow this fools game to interrupt us."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the village Death was strolling toward the Suna team as his clones he made before the fireball hit him dealt with the boy. He saw them walking ahead and watched as a small child with a scarf ran into the one wearing face paint. As the older painted boy pulled his hand back Death acted.

Seconds earlier-

"Kankuro, put him down. He just some brat playing around."

"He needs to apologize for running into me. I'm just gonna rough him up a bit."

The boy was no longer in his hands and a hand was wrapped around his throat. "I believe that the children of a Kage are to behave like proper shinobi when in an allied village. And if I am not mistaken this boy is related to the Hokage, Your attack would be a cause for war. So what are you planning to do now?"

"Kankuro. Don't dishonor Suna anymore than you have." The voice came from a redhead in a tree nearby. He looked small with black rings around his eyes and a massive gourd on his back. A sand shushin later and he stood before Death. "Release him. We will leave for now. And tell me your name."

Death grinned and released Kankuro. "Those who seek Death shall find me. I know not which one you hold but ask them who I am and have them tell you of the Charred Council. Who may you be?"

The red head boy glared as his hand reached for his head. "Mother says to run. She is...afraid of you...I am Subaku no Gaara, these are Kankuro and Temari, My siblings and team. Are you here for the Chunnin exams?"

"Yes but only to see if any of you can match the Four of us." His heavy emphasis on the word 'four' made Gaara grab his head. The Ichibi or one tailed tanuki demon was sealed in the boy and right now it was in full panic. All the Biju(-tailed beasts-) knew of the Charred Council and the Four Horsemen.

Gaara regained himself and turned away, "Come, we are leaving. I have someone I need to speak with." The others turned knowing this man was not a weak as his body implied.

When they left the boy with the scarf looked at the stranger with awe. "Thanks Mister I'm Konohamaru, and your right about the Hokage. He's my grandfather. But what did you mean by that phrase when he asked your name?"

Death turned to the boy with a curios scowl under his mask. "My name is Death. And when asked, I reply as such. My teammates do as well. Tell me Konohamaru, why were you running down this way?"

The boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I kinda insulted this girl and she was chasing me..."

"The one hiding behind that fence?" The boy turned to see a pink haired girl looking worried. He nodded to Death. "Girl, take Konohamaru to the Hokage please and even if he insulted you, you are shinobi. Act like it and defend your civilians and children." The cold tone of that last part made her jump and quickly retrieve the smaller boy.

As they were leaving Death turned to the roof top nearby. "Strife, the one called Gaara holds a Biju. And I think there is more going on in the wings of this exam. We will be called to the Hokage's office soon as well, I had...an encounter with the Uchiha boy. My clones delivered him to the Hokage."

Strife nodded as they headed to find the girls. They would never suspect that the team was gaining fans so soon. Konohamaru was in awe of the strange man with the bone mask. And now the girls were meeting the villages biggest weapons fanatic.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wolfs Claw Weapons shop-

War and Fury decided to see what the common weapons were for these parts and even to see if they wanted to pick up anything new. They also heard this place held the latest in practical shinobi wear.

"Welcome to Wolf's Claw, just let me know if you need anything." The two turned to see a girl at the counter looking trough a weapons catalog. Her style was something they would call Chinese tomboy and her hair was done up in two buns. Her hands though gave evidence as to how hard she trained and how strong she was.

War looked at Fury who kept her more abrasive side up when in public. "Weapons?"

The girl looked up at the deep rumble of the word. Her eye widened at the pair and the glints of armor beneath. "All weapons to the right all clothing to the left and cleaning kits her at the counter. Multiple packs upon request. By the way...I take it your here for the exams. Can I ask you about your armor?"

Fury glared and swayed tot he girl before opening her cloak. The gleam of the metal and sharp edging made it intimidating but the curves and placements made it truly feminine. "Is there something you like?"

The nodded and looked curious at the piece of metal on her hip. The weapon should hang there but she could not fathom what it was. She snapped out of her shock as the other one turned to the weapons. The Massive blade on her back captured her attention even faster than Fury's armor. "I'm the Weapons Mistress of Konoha. My names Tenten, Where did you find a blade like that?"

Fury laughed, "You don't find Chaos-eater, It finds you worthy or kills you brutally." War continued to look around till something caught her eye. She pointed to an odd staff in the corner. Fury walked up to it and grinned. Her hood fell down and her red hair swayed in air as if by wind that was not there. "Oh yes this is a find. Tell me Tenten, How much for this one?"

The girl followed them and looked at the old staff and tattered bindings. "I'm not sure, Dad keeps it around for some reason. Most staffs are 500 ryu. But this one is special to dad. He has to approve of the sale. Tell you what, I'll take it to the back and when dad gets back we can ask him. Where are you staying?"

War growled before Fury could answer. "We will have to come back are lodgings are not to be known as of yet. Thank you for the offer to hold it. I am sure your father will approve so we wait for him."

Tenten nodded as she took the staff down. She always felt cold ans weak around it so she used her sash to hold the thing. "Oh I'm sorry, What was your names?"

Fury grinned again, "Heaven and hell hath no wrath greater than the woman named Fury."

The rumbling voice added to the poor girls confusion. "Those who wage war, know my name."

With that they left and sought out there teammates. Tenten had just sat the staff behind the counter as her dad walked in looking at it now wrapped in a cloth. Before he could ask he saw the confused look on his girls face. She told him about the two and their reply to their names. He paled and looked at the staff. "Tenten, when they come back you need to get me even if I am out. If they are who I think then you had better avoid them in the exams. I guess the time for our part in the Treaty of Seals has come."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The four met up as an ANBU arrived the bring them to the Hokage. When they entered they saw the boy, Konohamaru and the pink haired girl on one side and they other side had the Uchiha and two ANBU.

The Hokage looked less than pleased. As his two advisors were whispering furiously with him. He turned to the four entering but before he could speak the two elders stood up. "You in the Mask, Again you have attacked a shinobi of Konoha and again go unpunished. We will withdraw your participation I the exams and have you stripped of your weapons for this, what say you?"

The Hokage hung his head and chuckled a dry sad chuckle. "You idiots call yourselves advisors but you speak so foolishly. My hands are now tied and your lives are forfeit. They represent a power greater than the Emperor so either bare your necks and die with honor OR SHUT UP AND DON"T SPEAK AGAIN!" The anger in his words made everyone(not Horseman) flinch. The two sat down in shock.

Sarutobi turned to the four and sighed. "Death, the ANBU and Sasuke Uchiha here claim you attacked them and your clones state otherwise, please give proof of who is correct as their word is all they can claim."

Death tilted his head and summoned a crow who flew to the desk and then turned to a bare wall. The images of Sasuke throwing the Kunai the words of 'Itachi' and 'revenge' even the continued actions despite not aggression from Death. And finally the two ANBU arriving. Another crow beside the first showed a different angle and it showed both ANBU watching the fight form the moment Sasuke yelled Itachi.

"Death looked at the crows who bowed and flew into the shadow nearby. "As you see my word is proven and even the boys words show his intent. Do you really think I would waste my time with one so weak and stupid?"

"No. No I did not but I had to have proof as is custom. Unlike these fools behind me I gathered the facts and now see that Sasuke Uchiha is not ready for the Chunnin exams. However there are circumstances involved, I therefore state that if Team 7 is to participate in the exams then none may be allowed the advance to Chunnin even as victor, which I doubt they will be."

"You can't do that! The council must approve of such advancements.." The boy stopped as the KI in the room nearly caused him to feint.

"I am the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Not the council and after their actions today they are on leave of their duties till replacements are found. Unless you wish to bring a war with those far greater than even the Elemental Nations I suggest you accept this offer as the alternative is full removal from the exams and the shinobi program."

War looked annoyed as her eyes were now white and her face in a scowl. Fury too was reaching for her side as she glared at the arrogant boy who was visibly seething at the village leader. They both stopped their actions when Death held his arm out to block them. "Hokage, your words seem to fall on biased ears. Perhaps it is time to move on to the others here then return to this issue."

Strife grinned as he thought over the events. The Uchiha is going to be a handful or a body bag full if he crosses the others. Death was the most level headed of them. Even he had a sadistic side. The Hokage turned to the Pinkette and the boy with a scarf almost too long for his height.

"Thats the one Jiji. He rescues me from the painted cat-boy."

Death chuckled at the words. "I interrupted a possible declaration of war by two unknowing parties. The Suna team is all Kazekage's children and the one called Kankuro did come to his senses after being told of this ones family. I did tell them they were setting a bad example for their village."

"Thank you Death-San. I see there is much going on lately and the last thing we need is a war caused by children." His scowl at the Uchiha was evident to all. "Horsemen, I hope this is the last we have to speak in regards of such actions. May you do well in the exams and thank you for proving what a shinobi in a foreign village should act like."

They nodded and turned to leave as the Uchiha glared at them. He was not going to let this outsider get away with ruining his promotion. He would show the old fart who deserved to be a chunnin.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\After leaving the office Fury told them to follow her to a shop, they found something very interesting. Eventually they arrived at the shop and as they approached the counter Death's eyes went straight to the cloth wrapped staff. "What is that doing here. How did it come to be here of all places?"

He held out his hand as the staff flew over the counter and into it. The room shuddered as the staff glowed an eerie green light and purple flames flared out of it. "The Staff of The Crow Father." The new look made Tenten gasp as she realized this was not a normal weapon. Her thoughts were cut off as her father entered from the back.

"So it is true...You are the horsemen. I was tasked with that thing till a true horseman arrived. Take it as it is your Death. By all rights I am glad to see it go. My daughter would have inherited that duty if I ever died before you came. Now I can rest easy."

Death turned to the girl and saw her eyes not only on the staff but on his gear and weapons. He smiled as she saw the seal on his stomach and a red clawed hand of energy take the staff inside it. "Thank you for keeping it though I still know not how it came to be in Mortis. Perhaps a gift that you can profit on." Soon crows from every shadow swooped out and dropped kunai and shuriken on the counter.

"A boy with duck-butt hair tried to attack me, he thought I was someone else. Take these as offering and keep your blades sharp. The air carries the stench of betrayal."

The shop owner nodded as they left and he hugged his daughter before closing the shop. "Come Tenten, Let me tell you of the Charred Council."


	4. Chapter 4

So many followers. I am now scared...a little. All good. Hey thanks for the reviews and PMs and now to continue this story..P.s Spoiler alert. You wil hate sasuke if you don't already. Just saying...

Enjoy the Mayhem...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 4

The day of the Exams started and now the four were walking into the academy to find the room. Strife already told them about the 'team' part but knew they all would go. He too thought that was just stupid.

They arrived to see two boys keeping back some students and Fury decided to play along. "Hey you two...What's easiest way to the roof?"

Everyone looked at her in confusion as the two told her the best path. "Thank you." She lead on past the others with War and Death in tow. They arrived at the destined room to see several teams turn to glare at them. War stepped forward and released her KI. The room felt oppressive and heavy, the weaker ones collapsed and the stronger one seemed to fight to stand up. War shook her head as she walked in with Fury Laughing. "What was that, you only used a quarter of it. And that was not even our special kind of Intent.

Soon the room started to come around but it was too late for some of them as teams left after seeing the effect on their teammates. After a few minutes the Konoha rookies came in to see a silent room and a wide gap around the three strangers in cloaks. Team eight walked right up to them. Kiba smiling all the way. "Death right. Thanks for the thing you did to help out our friends. Hope you make it to the finals. I like to face strong opponents. It helps me gauge my real skills."

"We will see if you make it and if you survive to face me. But be warned We three are equal in our own ways." The two other nodded as Kiba smiled at the red haired one. His female teammate smacked him in the head.

The room suddenly was noisy as team seven arrived, The arrogant Sasuke walked in and was soon jumped by a blond girl causing the pink one to screech at her. Kiba and company headed to them and soon a white haired boy approached. He talked with them and when he pulled out some cards Death became interested. Dusk, his main crow familiar, was perched nearby to hear and see the cards. He saw the information but grinned as Sasuke asked about a Rock Lee and about three of his team.

"Well I can tell you about Rock Lee, but this is the first time those three have entered and even their village is unregistered. They are called the Horsemen but that's all I know." Sasuke looked at them glaring as Death was telling them what the boy said. War leaned in and whispered something that they all nodded to. Soon one of the Sound teams rushed the white haired boy. Before the attacker got close he was jerked back and landed in front of Fury with a burning whip around his neck.

"If I don't get to fight yet, Neither do you so shut up and wait till the blood letting truly begins." Her grin and the tightening around his neck caused him to nod. She let him go as a cloud of smoke appeared at the front of the room.

Ibiki Morino Head of TI and first proctor of this exam looked over the room noticing some teams already left. He heard of the three's actions. But now he could feel the tension in the room. "Alright maggots, shut-up and no more fighting or I'll kick you out personally."

(not going into the rules or how everyone is cheating.) Ibiki felt it after the first ten minutes and as time passed it grew stronger. The feeling of battle lust. He knew where it was coming from and internally he we grinning. At the last ten minutes the room was down to half and he was starting the last question. Three more teams left. The rest passed and when the oppressive feeling lifted every one sighed in relief.

The window exploded as a cloth unwrapped with the words, 'sexy and single Anko Mitsurashi' this made a few cringe at the provocatively dressed woman posing in front of it. "What the hell did you do Ibiki. This is awesome there less this year than last time.

"Not me Anko, but lets see what you can do." He grinned at them as he let her explain the where and when. They were given the rest of the day to be ready for the next part and told to meet at training ground 44. As the teams left Ibiki collected the papers but stopped to see a crow on the desk. The exam sheet had no answers but did have a note. He read it and growled as he told the others to clean up. He had to see the Hokage.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back at the Namikaze estates Death was sitting in the office in his boxers and without his mask, reviewing the scrolls he was given and the history notes about the Uzumaki clan. His mind was swirling with the facts of his legacy and his parents but most of all that there are people here in Konoha and the other villages that are aware of the Charred Council. He soon found his thoughts interrupted by a pair of very soft breasts surrounding his face and a warn naked body sitting in his lap.

"Fury, why are you naked and in my lap, not that it bothers me but I am curious?"

"Death dear, You have been in here to long and I want my cuddle pillow, and I think War wants to cuddle again too. But you need to let go and relax. By the way you can lick them if you want." She grinned at him as he was still buried Between her mounds. That grin turned into a gasp as he did lick them and then suckled one just to hear her moan. His arms wrapped around her back as he kissed the soft flesh and soon she was grinding into his lap.

"Fury are you so in need that you had to throw yourself on me. I would always help you out if you just asked." She growled but soon gasped again as one of his hands squeezed her butt. Her face leaned down to steal his lips as she wrapped her legs tighter around him. She was going to see this through and not even the others could stop her. She moaned into the kiss as his hands caressed her body. She was a warrior and a killed, She was fury and destruction and rage. But first and foremost she was a woman with needs and right here was the man she wanted to help her needs giving her attention and love.

He felt her heat up at his touch and felt the new warmth over his manhood as she kissed him and tightened around him. He always saw her as a woman and the same for War. He knew one day they would need this but he let them make the first move. Today he could feel her desire, her need and he would make her very happy with his attentions. He did love them both and now he would show Fury just how a woman in need is to be treated.

Fury never saw the clone appear and clean off the desk before dispelling but she did feel herself lifted up by Death and sat on the edge of the desk. Her body now against his and his lips still locked to hers as he slowly moved between her legs. She felt the wetness on his boxers and soon felt something else.

His dick came free of the boxers and rubbed her in the right way as she moaned louder. She felt the heat from it and wanted it badly. "Death, Please...Please give it to me...I .. Need you …." Her words silenced with another kiss as he slid down low enough to tease her folds. He slid back up and into her with care as she arched her back in pleasure.

They kept a slow deep pace and soon lust took them as they brought each other to the first climax. The room was silenced by a seal from the earlier clone but they did not care as the screams of ecstasy rang out and they collapsed on the desk. An hour later they pulled apart and Fury looked calm and peaceful. She kissed Death again and told him they needed to go to bed...after washing up.

When they got to bed War was there but she looked sad. Fury was going to ask but Death hugged the girl and told her she need only ask to loved that way as well, till then he would cuddle her as they did before. To her amusement he did squeeze her butt cheek as they climbed into bed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day they stood in the field waiting on the proctor as the other teams kept a distance from them. The crazy woman from the day before was watching the crowd to see if anyone else stood out...besides the three Horsemen.

"Listen up...(Intro to the scrolls and signing the forms) ….Now I want you all to know that this Forest will test all your skills..." She heard Death chuckle at that and threw a kunai. Before she could appear behind him he was turned with a scythe resting between her breasts. The other was between her legs.

He chuckled again, "The fact that you think your rank means anything is evident to these Nations. We come from a place where just surviving to see the next day is the normal."

She felt the cold dead chill roll of him as she was so close and suppressed the shiver. He was fast and deadly and the fact his team was poised to strike as well made it clear he was no boasting. "Fine just keep it in your pants."

War laughed as did Fury before pointing to his outfit. "Death does not wear pants, they are to restrictive. It also distracts the women."

Every one looked down at the open cloak to see what he wore and some of the girls blushed at the thoughts. The boys also scowled as they were now aware of this issue if they did attack him.

"Alright genin, and you three, get to your assigned gates and lets get started, oh and one word of advise...Don't die."

The gates opened as the teams flew in, but the horsemen strode in in calm fashion. Anko looked at her shirt where to scythe was pressed and saw a note there. 'Kusa female, Too much Chakra for genin, wears dead skin on face and smells like snakes.'. She gasped as she called out to the staff to send for the Hokage. Internally she really wished the bastard nin would meet up with those three.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It had been an hour and two teams tried to attack them. One from Ame, and one from Kusa, the Kusa team went down fast as they were too cocky. The Ame team tried to use umbrellas with senbon in them. It did not go well as War swung Chaos-eater with enough force to send all the senbon into the Ame team. Now they had two Heaven and on Earth scroll. They headed straight for the Tower in the center. Dusk cried out form his perch as the three detoured to a sight of the Kusa female fighting two Konoha nin. One had pink hair and the other was that annoying Uchiha. The girl ripped off the face to show another underneath. The name Orochimaru was spoken and the two genin trembled.

"Kukuku...Come Sasuke, Show me how your going to get revenge for your clan...Show me your strength. No then let me give you a little gift to show you what true power is..." The Pale man stretched his neck out with fangs bared at Sasuke's neck but pulled back as something flew in-front of him. The sound of a branch being split and his body now falling made the man retract himself. He jumped to a new branch and dodged a whip that shattered the branch he was on. Soon he saw he was surrounded by the three Horsemen. He was not happy.

The red haired female lashed out with a whip tat was not there a second ago and moved faster than one should. He dodged again with his sleeve getting torn, only to land where a massive blade was heading for him. The blade split him in two but the halves turned to mud. He looked at the third member who was staring right at him with no doubt as to being the original. That was unnerving as he substituted with his other three clones only to see them attacked and killed quickly. One was mauled the destroyed by exploding ghouls, another frozen by ice crows. The third had its head ripped off by the whip and the last one he made just to get away was crushed by a massive battle hammer.

Death stared at the man reading his soul and seeing the need to kill him. His body was not his and his soul showed signs of using life extending rituals. That was not allowed by The Charred Council. "Those who fear Death shall know my name." The words echoed in the forest as the temperature dropped. Death spun into the air as he was surrounded by a ghastly light. Form the light came a skeletal figure wearing tattered robes and chains carrying a massive scythe that had faces screaming in agony and an edge that look sharp enough to cut a god.

Orochimaru tried to run but one sweep of the scythe was all it took to remove the nins top from its waist. Death returned to normal but missed the small white snake that fled from the body. He did feel the life force retreating and did not wish to bother with it. The Hokage and Anko arrived to see the two Konoha genin trying to get their heads straight and the dead body on the forest floor below.

Anko smiled widely, "Looks like my old sensei met something far worse than himself...or three someones actually." The Hokage nodded as they took the corpse and left. A nearby team had seen whet happened to the Snake man and decided to not attack the Uchiha yet as the Jonins and the Hokage were in the area. Even if they could not interfere they may overhear something they did not need to know. The Sound team left quietly.

As the Horsemen arrived at the Tower they saw the riddle on the wall. War opened the scrolls before anyone said anything. When a random Jonin showed up He looked at the three in confusion. Death shook his head. "Strife still refuses to use these summoning seals." The jonin nodded and then led them into the tower and to a room. The arrival of Strife and an explanation of the intruder to the exams brought some concerns.

After a few hours the trio headed for the mess hall for food. They looked at the other three teams that arrived before them and noted the Suna team. As well as a Kumo team and a Konoha team. The meal was quiet but Gaara was getting annoyed. He finally headed over to them with his stoic glare. "Why are you here? Mother says to avoid you but I want to know why."

Death slowly turned his head to see the other two with Gaara looking worried. "Your mother is not the one speaking but a piece of her soul is in there. I see the seal is a joke. They wanted a weapon but forgot to make a holster for it. A shame." Before any could move Death struck Gaara in the chest. Bits of solid sand fell away from the spot and a strange pattern formed beneath Death's fist. Soon Gaara fell over...snoring.

"He will be fine but needs rest for a day. I fixed his seal so only he can control it and I made sure Shukaku felt that hit completely. Now that he knows he can be hurt he will do as Gaara says. His madness is not something I can fix here. It will take to long for these exams. BY the way...tell your Jonin the snake was in the forest and he had the sent of desert winds on him."

The Suna siblings retrieved the sleeping boy and headed out quickly. The room looked stunned till the female proctor walked in. "Horsemen, come with me."

Fury was not happy with the tone. "Why should we? What is the reason for such actions. Speak clearly to see if our cooperation is warranted." Her grin and posture showed she was not backing down. "We have been in this village but a few days and other than the Hokage, we have been disrespected in ways unbecoming of one of the five great shinobi villages."

Anko growled and was about to respond when she remembered the words of the Uchiha's pink haired teammate. Orochimaru was in the forest and after Sasuke but these three had defeated him and just walked away as if it was nothing. "Please come with me as you are witness to a possible outside influence during the exams. I just need your statements and then you can wait the rest of the time for the next stage."

War stood first and pulled a scroll out of her armor. Anko glared at the taller redhead and seethed. "I take it that is the full report from all of you. Well then, good luck in the rest of the exam and thank you for your actions." As she turned to leave she froze as Death was now behind her holding his finger over the middle of her Cursed seal.

"There is a tainted soul residing in this seal. Do you wish it to be removed?" He heart skipped at the words but her mind stayed guarded. She turned to glare at the boy but looking into his eyes she saw something she never expected. Under the cold and battle hardened stare was an innocence and desire to help her. A piece of a tortured child hiding behind this dangerous warrior. She kept quiet but slowly nodded. "Tomorrow bring us to an empty and soundproof room. You may have two others you trust with this to be your support. It will hurt in a way you will never forget but it It will be removed."

Fury looked at the woman and saw the hope in those eyes. She knew Death would not do this for just anyone. As the jonin left Fury had to break the tension in her own unique way. "So what now Death, adding a new piece to our collection. Or are you trying to get something more out of it. If that's the case I need a new pleasure doll from some of the more resilient men." The room stood still as some of them had lustful looks. "I did break mine before we got here and yet that one lasted the longest. I mean how many can handle the cuts and bruises and especially the whips." at the last word she cracked out her whip beside her. The men in the room cleared out at the stern and serious face she had.

The women in the room clapped and laughed. They were surprised to see one boy remain. He was wearing a green leotard with orange legwarmers. Beside him was Tenten laughing so hard she was using his to hold herself up. "Fury...Please...please teach me to hold such a face when pulling a prank like that."

Fury tilted her head and blinked at the girl. "What prank? I really did break him before we got here. I do like to be in charge and put them in their place before pleasing both of us. Although I think that one was a masochist?"

War returned to her food as did Death and were soon joined by Fury, Tenten, and the boy now introduced as Rock Lee. He had a look in his eye of severe innocence and yet determination. Not to mention very fuzzy eyebrows. After a meal and chatting about weapons the trio headed to their room. They had a lot to report to the Charred Council. Death however soon fell into his meditation sleep and the other two carefully picked him up and put him in bed. After everyone was naked of course.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: LEMON AT MIDDLE OF CHAPTER It is marked with begin and end so you have been warned.

DIsclaimer again...I own nothing but the computer I type this on. This is for entertainment only.

To all my readers i hope you have enjoyed this story so far but I decided to stop stringing you along. This is it. I combined the last two chapters to give you the ending of this tale. ...Please be kind to the writer as he is currently working on an epic length Crossover request...Details at bottom.

Unitl then..

Enjoy the Mayhem...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 5

The morning Came as a surprise for the sadistic Jonin. She was greeted at the door by a tan skinned man wearing a duster and a few items of a wanderer. He still had an orange scarf on and soon Anko recognized his face. "Strife? I thought you had white skin?"

He chuckled as he let the woman and another into the room. "I have many faces and many skins. I am Strife. Forever in the realms of conflict and discord and yet so easily blended into the crowd. Now I heard from Death about his offer but I warn you. It is early and getting their favorite bed warmer away from them will not be to easy." his words caused an eyebrow to raise as he looked over Anko's shoulder. I see one ally but I know there are two." He looked straight at the ANBU in the room under a duel layer Genjutsu and other tricks to hid right in front of someone.

The ANBU dropped the Jutsus and stared at the man. Her purple hair and white cat mask staying perfectly still despite the fact she was upset at being discovered. "How?..."

"Don't fret it. I am a Horseman and I have been around for a very, very long time...Damn I just called myself old." His soft laugh eased the mood as he looked at the other. "May I have the names of these lovely Shinobi who have graced my presence. As I said, Where there is conflict..Strife will be there too."

The red eyed woman in a dress resembling Bandages studied him for a minute before smiling. His gaze was a quick assessment of her stance, gear, shape and then remained on her face as he spoke with them. He did the same to Anko, and the ANBU. "Greetings Strife, I am Yuhi Kurenai. Our Friend is to be called Cat while in her mask. If you recognize her with out it then ask for her name. But remember to keep the two separate."

"OK, gotcha. So now for the fun. Getting those three out of bed." Strife led them to one of the bedrooms and opened the door. In side they saw The massive armor for War, the female armor for Fury and the odd leggings and grieves Death wore as well as underclothes. Soon all three women saw the bed with Death pale skin between to female forms. Strife looked at the faces before closing the door. "Yer War is female but shy about her more...Masculine build. And fury is a very curvy young woman. So it should not surprise you to know that when Death has always shown attention and care for them in and out of battle, well they both kind of claimed him. But hey they are older than they look."

Anko sighed. How long until they get up. I really need this thing gone and if he can do it then...I'll even join his little Harem." The gasp from her friends showed the man how much that was to mean. He patted her shoulder. And led them to the kitchen as he boiled some water. He opened a packet of instant ramen and proceeded to make it as the woman looked at him curiously.

As the room filled with the smell of ramen he also brewed coffee and some bacon. The door to the bed room flung open and a very sleepy Death strolled into the room in all his glory without a care. The two women also coming in growling at Strife through half lidded eyes was also entertaining. War had her Panties on but that was the only piece of clothing on all three.

The red faces of Cat(her neck red as well) and Kurenai made Strife stifle a laugh but the wide eyed look all three had at Death's manhood was worth it. The mood was broken as the slurping of the ramen ended as soon as it began. And now all three women saw his face...

The room froze as he slowly took in the three women looking at his face. He felt the eyes on his hair, his thin slightly sunken cheeks and the six whisker marks on each side. He felt the need to put his mask on till the red eyed one stuttered out..."Sorry..but...You look so...familiar. And cute too." She covered her mouth at that statement. But it was too late as two growls were heard.

Death smiled and looked at the ANBU. He remembered that mask. The girls were now pressed to his sides staking their claim. "Calm yourselves. They speak only truths, This one in the mask knows of the boy that was chosen. But now she only sees Death. As for the one to watch out for..." He turned to Anko who was still looking at his lap. Her eyes glazed. "Anko-san, After my breakfast I need to wash-up then we will go and remove your seal. I did warn you but did you warn them?"

"Yeah yeah, lots of pain, agony etc, etc. I get ride of this thing once and for all so I don't care."

He frowned and looked at the other two. "My exact words. She could bring two others for support as it will hurt in ways she will never be able to describe. But will never feel again." This made the other two tense up. Fury headed to the shower with War following. They knew what he planed. Death stood with his member hanging in a partially aware state and grinned as he left. He heard the girls suck in their breaths at his body, both in awe and in shock. His muscle tone and figure a treat to them but the scars and the coloring was bothering them. When he left the room three pairs of eyes turned to Strife as he place coffee in front of them.

Cat spoke first. "What happened to him?"

Strife hung his head. "He was chosen for his place because he lived through that which few others could. Most of those scars came from his life before being chosen... Hell the kid was at the brink of death the moment the original Death found him. How can you turn on me when it was this very land that allowed that to happen."

Anko sighed and looked at the door. "So the gaki is dead and the new Death is here. Ok fine but does not change my words. Whatever he wants even my body is his if he gets this thing removed."

The last one had a tear in her eye as she remembered a little boy that walked through the Hokage tower the last time they had a Kyubii festival. She remembered that boy because she did not see the demon that killed her parents. No she saw a child that was bloody and broken and still marching to his destination with no care to his appearance. She saw what she hated about herself...The way everyone missed seeing a child. Strife did not say anything else but waited.

After a quick shower and a kiss to War who looked at him in worry they dressed and walked to the others. After a few minutes and a long walk to the underground rooms they stopped in an old seal room. "This was a ritual room to aid in healing and sealing work. We clean it before any exams here just in case." Death nodded and turned to the others seeing them worried.

He looked at the two armored allies and nodded. "I will only ask this once. Are you willing to face something even your nations have never dealt with in order to be free of this tainted soul piece?"

Anko glared at the two to be silent as they would object if they had to. She turned to Death with a fire in her eyes he wanted to see. "either it gets removed or you kill me but I already told the old man I would try this. I want my freedom and my revenge..or I want to be free in death. I will give you anything you ask fro and I do mean ANYTHING."

The two were blocked by his girls as they tried to stop Anko, but in their eyes they saw a trust and a sadness. War sighed, "He will do as he said but you must not disturb them. And yes...It will be painful, even to the observers."

Fury nodded, "Even to him as he will remember the past pain inflicted on him. He is a good soul and that is why he was chosen. Please be as silent and calm as you can."

The room soon turned cold as Death ordered Anko to expose her full shoulder. She did not have to strip but the ritual would need to have the full skin exposed. The cold feeling amplified as the to other jonin/ANBU watched in horror as death was wrapped in a blue-green flame that roared to life and soon fell away to expose a skeletal figure with bone wings and a tattered robe. The figure held a massive ethereal scythe and lowered it to her shoulder. Slowly it carved around the three tome seal making her stifle a scream.

As the ritual went on she broke and cried out in pain. Her friends had tears in their eyes seeing this happening and then they saw the girls also had their eyes cliched in sorrow. Anko cried out again as the scythe pulled away with a writhing white snake on it. She passed out as the blade pulled away from her and the shadowy tendrils of the snake gave way. The serpent cried out as a flame raced down the blade and incinerated the thing.

As they looked back at Anko she was shivering and crying but smiling as well. The Two Horsemen let them aid her as they walked to the now returned form of Death. He was unconscious and just laying there. War lifted him gently by his back and legs. Her face set as stone and Fury scowling at the women. They left to take Death to the room Fury leading so none would stick around and stare.

Hours later The Hokage arrived at the room and asked to speak with Strife. The Leader of the team stepped out of the rooms and looked Sarutobi in the eye.

The older man smiled. "I want to thank you and the other Horsemen. You defeated a known to be powerful enemy hidden in this exam. Saved one of my genin from this man's actions. And today your Death has restored the future and happiness in one of my cherished Jonin. I... is he ok? I was told he had been carried away from the event by his teammates."

"Death is fine. That procedure takes a lot of effort and concentration. It also drains him of his humanity if it takes too long. Her seal was very basic but the soul was cunning. He was in that state for nearly thirty minutes hearing the pain and agony of the woman and still trying to defeat the soul. He is resting with a couple very good nurses to tend to him." The laugh and even the slight nosebleed from the Hokage was a mood enhancer.

The old man bowed. "Thank him for me and tell him I hope he is careful in his choice of repayment for this deed. Anko is a very good person even if she is the second in command at our TI department."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the room War was wrapped around Death's sleeping form while Fury was in the shower. Her rage at the way the women ran to their friend without a care for Death was adding to the Rage from Death's desire to give just a little back to this pathetic village. All because of the very minor few who did help him in the past. The water was steaming as it hit her skin. Soon War walked into the room and just walked up to Fury, hugging her till the rage finally dissipated.

"He's resting deeply but he will be ready for the rest of the exam. I Need to ask you... that jonin..will he..?" War looked worried.

Fury looked at the girl and saw the weakness and helplessness that only came out around her and Death. "I don't know what he will do, but I know no one can replace us in his heart or his life. Now lets go cuddle our little hero and remind him why he loves us."

When they returned to the room they saw the boy still asleep but the seal on his stomach was glowing. Strife had just entered the room as the seal flared up and the red chakra seeped out to resemble a fox face. "What the hell was he thinking? I fixed his coils and he will be ready for later but he needs rest. You two, Pin this foolish vessel to the bed with your bodies if you have to but don't let him out of it for a couple hours. Damn self righteous idiotic blond..." The chakra receded leaving the two girls grinning and Strife turning right around and closing the door.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning he woke up to a heavy feeling on him. Looking to the left he saw brown hair and felt something soft pressing against his arm. 'War and she is fully naked again.' To his right was the red hair of Fury. After a second of focus he realized his cock was being held by two different hands. And he smelled the sweet nectar of lust from the pair. "As much as I am interested in your very wet dreams, I do need to relieve my bladder."

With great reluctance and groaning they relented and let him go. Staring at his ass all the way. Fury looked at War who was smiling at the boy. "I told you he would not mind. He did say it was your lead not his."

When he returned he kissed both the girls deeply and then donned his mask. "I take it the exams will continue today?" They nodded as they helped each other into the armor. "lets go get food and see who all made it so far."

Down in the mess-hall the trio looked to see a team from all but Kusa. They also saw Sasuke and the Pinkette. 'Never did care to get her name.' There was no third person with them and they knew you needed a full team to get to the next stage. Death's eyes narrowed at the facts.

Fury was glaring at the Kiri team that kept staring at ChaosEater. The Fact that War was not caring was one thing but the team being all male with swords was annoying her too. The other Konoha teams they saw looked weak to them.

A random Jonin walked into the room looking around. "All Teams are to report to the Arena in the center of the tower by noon." Death grinned behind the mask as he nodded to the other two.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The arena looked wide enough but the fact that it was enclosed made Fury laugh. "Do they truly think this is wise with us here. Hope no one is in the floor above us." The look of War's face unnerved the other teams. Death looked at the room sighing. He knew that the damage would be extensive if they used even Half their skills.

The Hokage gave a speech to explain the reason of the exams but the Horsemen just evaluated the rest of them. A call for any last minute drop-outs was answered by the White haired boy who smelled like snakes and a boy standing near the Pinkette. Fury growled as she use the Hand signs the tell Death that the boy was not their original third member. Death nodded.

The new proctor stepped forward to explain the rules and told them to come down as the name were chosen. Death was first against an Ame nin. The fight was quick and deadly. The Ame nin started with trash talk but after two words Death was behind him with gouges in the ground leading to and past him. His body fell as his limbs fell off. He was dead and the victor was obvious.

The one called Lee frowned, "That was most un-youthful, His opponent did not even have time..."

Fury laughed. "If you have time to speak then you have time to be ready. It took the whole two words for Death to charge up that move. Remember, This is not about entertainment to everyone. You fight or you leave. How you leave is up to you. That one decided false bravado was a good idea. He paid for it with his life. Could you have dodged that move?"

Lee did think on that and nodded. "Thank you Fury-Chan for educating me on that very good fact."

She waved him off as the fights went on. (All fights save for Naruto vs Kiba are cannon, Extra teams are cannon fodder for the Horsemen and each other. Some quite after the first rounds.)

Fury was called next facing off against a Kumo nin. The man as he had to be close to 18 was arrogant and laughed at her armor telling her it would only be ruined by the end of the fight. When the fight began, he charged and hit her in the gut. His face paled as she stood there looked unamused. Her armor held and she did not even flinch. She back handed him hard enough to snap his neck sideways.

Two fights later and after the school yard cat-fight from two weak girls, War was called. Her opponent was a Kiri nin with a thin rapier. He grinned at her as she waited for the signal. "Your blade is big but it will not help you. And armor has chinks that will be your defeat." War stood impassive. The fight began and the Kiri charged. His blade tapping against the flat of ChaosEater where ever he tried to strike. She moved it with such ease that the opponent was sweating.

He made his mistake when he said something about a strength monster. Death and Fury gripped the rail they were on till it broke. War growled and slammed the sword into the ground creating multiple blade like pieces to burst out of the ground in seconds. The Kiri nin was skeward in many places including his heart. She raised the blade and the others vanished leaving the dead body. She was walking up the stairs as the proctor called the victor but it was clear to all again. No one dared to face those three.

Death leaned to Wars ears as she was watching the next match. What ever he said helped her mood and the waiting area felt the dark and heavy air let up. Fury one armed hugged the girl smiling at her. Soon the remaining ones headed down to the floor. The proctor smiled at them and had them chose a random numbered ball. The matches looked simple but those paired against the Horsemen looked worried.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(START LEMON)

They returned to the Namikaze estate with Fury letting War have the first bath followed by Death. She said she was going to relax longer. Little did War realize this was a plan.

When Death got to the bedroom War was looking for her night shirt. Death walked up to her and pulled her into a full hug. He leaned to her face kissing her lips with care and passion. She melted into his hold as she returned the kiss. To her delight she felt his cock rising between her thighs. And he felt her buds hardening. He pulled back and looked into her eyes for her approval. Shyly she nodded and her kissed her again letting her body push into his. His hands slid across her back cupping her neck with one and slowly ghosting to her butt with the other.

She let out a moan as he caressed her butt and even slid a finger across her lower lips. She felt the need in his touch and soon they laid in the bed feeling over each other. Finally her hands went to his staff and teased him till she felt his lips on her neck and kissing lower. Her breast shivered as he licked them and teased the nipples. His hands rough but careful massage led her to the edge and over it when he nipped a bud with his teeth. Her body heated with her orgasm and she looked at him to see his loving smile.

She pulled her leg over him pushing him to his back and hovering above his member. Her worry was eased a she told her to take her time. She felt the tip enter and nearly released again. After a slow decent she was holding his hands allowing herself to relax around the fullness inside her.

He leaned up and pulled her into a kiss to let her know he cared. After a bit she moved slowly along his length. Her breath escaped in force with each motion and soon she found a pace that gave her pleasure and time to enjoy it. Her pussy burned from the actions but felt like it wanted more. He had given her his love and now he had made her a true woman. She was at the edge as he tightened his arms around her and lifted her a bit..

Her confusion was soon replaced with pure bliss as he increased the pace and soon she cried out in the most powerful orgasm she ever felt. Her body spasmed and relented as he pulled out and laid her to the side keeping his arms around her. She refused to release him till they awoke the next morning. Fury had taken her place behind him hold them both.

(END LEMON)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 6

The Sandaime Hokage looked at the Council around him with a scowl. This was the third time he was asked to 'forgive' the Uchiha and to 'let him earn Chunnin'. He heard the words but knew they would give it to him if they could. He had enough.

"SILENCE. You have been given all the leeway I dare give. He is to continue to the next part even if his full team did not get to the tower. That was the rule. He was allowed to participate in the exam, even after nearly causing an incident that would have wiped out the Elemental Nations themselves. SO tell me how not allowing him to be chunnin even if he makes the finals wins the fights is not fair."

The room stood silent. He shook his head. All parties that believe I should allow Sasuke Uchiha to be Chunnin if his performance in the exams is adequate?" Only the Civilians raised their hands. The shinobi glared at them. "Then as this is a shinobi matter and all of you (looking at the civilian side) have no authority. He stays Genin until next exam. Now I have a meeting with those said parties that could wipe us out in ten minutes so if you would all see to it that none of the laws are being broken by your guests in the next month..." He walked out.

In his office he charged his pipe and took a poof as he looked over some papers. He still needed to find away to get these done quicker. The knock at the door and announcement of his guest made him frown. "Please tell me your here to reap my soul and take me to Heaven."

Death chuckled at the words. "No but I can ask why you are alone doing paperwork when one of Konoha's best Hokage jutsus is the Shadow-clone?"

The smile faded as the old man's head hit the desk hard. "That was his secret. The reason the Naidame and Yondaime could get out of the office more. Those evil...Gahhhhhh."

Fury laughed this time. "Calm down and tell us something? Why the ruse for the Uchiha's team? I know that the one leaving before the preliminaries was not the one at the beginning of the third task."

"Politics my dear, Many future clients are coming to see the best and they know, do to idiot civilian council members, that he was going to participate. I however stand on my decision that he will not be advanced to chunnin. He did attack a foreign ambassador with out provocation."

Strife scoffed from the wall, "So he gets the seats full and you show off your villages skills, same for the other villages in this far. Ok I see the politics. So here is the deal, WE pull out of the exams as we are not a village. I think it was clear to all that you are not able to deal with us."

Sarutobi puffed the pipe and nodded. "Then as Hokage I welcome you Officially as Ambassadors of The Charred Council. I also have to let you know a certain Jonin wishes to see you., Death."

"I will meet her but I will await my decision till after the Finals. If our spies are right you will have quite the party going. And Fury needs to let off some aggression. She said she needed a new playmate for her frustrations. The last one broke before we got here. I think that one was a masochist as it liked to be her plaything." The Hokage shivered. Her and Anko would get along so well...?

"Perhaps there is a way to get that meeting and help out. We collected the boy Kabuto you warned us about. He has a very high pain tolerance and Anko needs some new ideas. Perhaps we should head over there."

He led the to a very bland non-windowed three story building. Inside they saw ANBU and Jonin getting messages and other forms together. Farther in they were led to a room with a very annoyed looking Ibiki and Anko.

"Mental and physical ain't gonna work. We need him to spill it before we can wipe his mind and send him back. But I'm out of ideas. His Kami-forsaken healing is pissing me off." She seethed at the man behind the glass smiling.

Death walked to the window with a cold glare, his mind was running different schemes ans roles. He sighed as he handed Fury a slip of paper. "Fury and Anko are to have one hour with him with out observers. This is nonnegotiable."

After The Hour(and lots of screams and begging for mercy.)

Ibiki escorted the Yamanaka Clan head into the room. And let him read all the memories of the boy. Fury warned him not to go near the last Hour. Soon he left the room and wrote down all he had seen. He even made a copy for the Hokage as well as things for the old man only. When all was said and done the Boy had his mind wiped of the last two hours and released him with fake memories.

The rest of the day was spent shopping with the girls and then dinner at the Ramen stand. No one dared to argue when the pale boy sat in the reserved seat and was not thrown off. Ayame acted like it was nothing but one of the Jonin growled at the sight. Her her tilted as she watched the Genins shrink away from the Four.

"Hey pup, whats got your tail between your legs?" The feral looking woman asked the boy they knew as Kiba.

He looked at them and sighed. "Mom, That's the four we told you about. The ones that killed with out mercy or effort. We watched them fight as if it was nothing but moving to them. They are too dangerous to fight in the Finals..."

Death chuckled. Kiba had defeated a Kumo nin with lots of effort but still remained cocky till they saw the three Horsemen fight. "Then it is good that we have stepped out of the Finals. We have seen what we needed to see. You are not even close to the weakest of our normal enemies. We will stay a bit longer to see the end of these exams as Ambassadors. Please let your fellow genin know this and to not worry about facing us."

Kiba nodded as he ate his meal. His mother's eye narrowed at the pale skinned, masked boy. Something was not right about him. He smelled dead to her senses. But also familiar. Her eyes widened as she saw the blond hair and the edge of the mask with a hint of a marking on his cheek. 'Uzumaki?'

Her thoughts interrupted as the larger one got up and headed out soon followed by the two. They left a large tip again and a note. Ayame read it and smiled as the strangers left. When she came over to Tsume Inuzuka she saw the look in her eyes. "He asked that you keep it to your self. He knows we miss Naruto but the child is in a better place, And the original Death is like a father to him." Tsume nodded as others looked at them oddly. Her growl made them look away. Still she wondered why he smelled dead, Not covered in it but truly as if he was dead.

The far side of the village held a meeting of the Civilian council with out and others knowing. "What is going to happen if the Uchiha brat does face one of them? He already has seen their power and we can't do anything to match it. Not to mention the fact they did defeat Orochimaru of the Sannin."

"Hold your tongue, we know all this it is going to be ok as I over heard them telling some Genin at that traitors Ramen stand, they were not going to be in the Finals. They even stated our genin were no where near as strong as their weakest enemies, Whatever that is."

"I was informed by my ANBU spy that those Four are now Ambassadors and we should be weary around the Finals. Something is going on and even the Jonin are getting into more defensive routines."

"Yes, I see it too. Ration bars are selling more than standard food to some shinobi. I even saw a few helping unload supplies of building materials. If I remember right that is done before an attack by other villages. What could be happening?"

The sound of a crow cawing made them jump, "Stupid bird. Let's just agree to continue to weaken Ichiraku's till they close or just leave." Several agreed. "Now what about the Hokage's stand. I see him regaining his old edge and I fear he will soon find a loophole to our continued power."

"I say we add more paperwork to him, Blame it on the preparations for the Finals."

"Oh I like that, it is so nice to be able to do more around the village when I send all my work to him as if it wasn't my job." The room filled with laughter. The group started to leave but found the doors locked. The windows showed seals on them and even the roof lit with a seal. A flash of light and the occupants were now looking at a very ticked off Hokage.

"So the fact you are not doing your jobs, that you were chosen by the public to do, and that I have not been a good Hokage because of all the work I had to do in your place... Good thing I am merciful. But not that merciful. ANBU ALL CIVILIAN COUNCILORS ARE NOW UNDER ARREST FOR TREASON. ANY ORDERS BY THEM ARE NOT TO BE OBEYED. ALL ORDERS FROM THEM DURING YOUR TIME WITH THEM IS TO BE WRITTEN DOWN AND DELIVERED TO TI. Get them to Anko and Ibiki. I have had enough of this foolish mentality and corruption in my Village. I though I did away with it back then."

The next day the Remainder of the Council was called to session. The room half empty was not missed, nor was the fact the elders had been missing since the beginning of the Chunnin exams.

The Hokage entered looking around. "I'm glad to see everyone is here, as you can see the civilian council is not going to join us as they are currently enjoying the company of Ibiki and Anko. Now for first piece of business. I am having all paperwork reviewed for content and if it is something that needs to be done by other parties then it will be sent to them. Also any one not happy about the current punishment of the Uchiha...Have another clan member take your spot. I am the Hokage and all these attempts to undermine my authority or limit my power will be removed and dealt with as Treason. Oh and later today the public will be told about needing new Council representatives that must pass a loyalty review with TI department."

The Inuzuka head stood. "Hokage-sama, Welcome back. We will gladly submit to those reviews at any time." Several nodded but the few who hesitated were noted by the hidden ANBU. "I wish to ask about something I was told last night. Is it true the Horsemen are now ambassadors for this Charred Council, And what was the reason for this?"

Shibi stood up as well. "As the Abarame head I am curious too. Our hives refuse to go near them and they have been reported as ..Efficiently brutal during the Preliminaries."

The old man nodded. "Yes it is true and that was actually them holding back...A lot. They are here to examine the level of skill of the different Elemental Nations. And so far we are not even close to being a threat. As to the events of the Preliminaries I shall inform you of new developments. We are under secret preparations for an invasion during the Finals. We will do so with complete silence and not let the invaders know we are aware. You can thank the Horsemen for finding the spy. And it is true they defeated, but unfortunately did not kill Orochimaru."

The rest of the meeting was to decide the roles of each clan. When they let out the Hokage headed to his office seeing three Jonin looking through the piles. He smiled at the greatly reduced stack on his desk. The other groupings were to be returned to the Councilor's offices to be done by their replacements. He so loved being in charge again.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The village was a buzz with activity. The new dealers and even merchants from other lands did the business like always. None of them worried about the invasion as they did not even know. Soon the Final would begin and soon the forest around the area would be filled with Sound nin and that day the real test of the Nations will begin.

The Horsemen met with the Kazekage who was not happy about the new seal on Gaara but relented when faced with the Four in person. The new Mizukage was a very lovely woman with red hair and large assets. She looked at Strife with a slight glaze but when she saw Death her mind screamed out about trying to seduce him. The cold glares from the two beside him was also a great deterrent.

The Raikage was a massive muscular bodybuilder that wanted to challenge War after seeing the armor and sword. He was not happy when he was told to wait. But the fact that the pale boys presence lessened his aggressive nature. The Tsuchikage was not impressed till he ticked off the tall red head, His words about women being second best to true shinobi was answered by a whip snapping right at the tip of his nose. He chose his comments carefully from then on.

The only part they were worried about was how Orochimaru was in the belief he was currently meeting and betraying a special blood clone. The real Kazekage was there as a secret guest and to ensure the Suna shinobi turn against the Sound. They did hear that the Suna should retreat as soon as the bloodbath started.

The Horsemen laughed at their claims of being able to hold their own, but reminded them that they would be clearing the forest while Konoha and any allied or just bored Shinobi aided the inside of the walls. The look of Death's eyes and the haunting neigh of a horse made the leaders back down.

The day was winding down as they all watched the village from the Hokage tower. A caw and a large crow arrived to land on Death's shoulder. Looking in his eyes the bird glowed a bit, then flew off. "It has begun. The Traitor has been played and the truth will be spread soon. Now let us prepare for the aftermath and let the nations know why they are to fear The Four Horsemen of the Charred Council."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The day started as a great excitement entered the air. The Finals would start any minute and right now the Kazekage was disguised as a bodyguard for the Hokage. The Two guards for the Raikage was his Jinchuriki, the ones holding the two tails and the eight-tails. The Tsuchikage had his trusted Guards and in the audience was his two Jinchuriki. The Mizukage had collected a few of the sacred Seven Swords of mist and had the new Swordsmen near the arena. As a final insult to the great plan of Orochimaru, the Horsemen present were only shadow clones. The real ones had already started.

"Where War marches, Ruin follows." The great horse towering over everyone looked as if it was made of brimstone and fire. The mane flared with fire as did the hooves and tail. War mounted and headed to her spot.

"In the wake of Death you shall always find Despair." The horse look skeletal with green decayed skin and blue flames that looked like souls. Death mounted and headed off.

"Fury shall always need a good Rampage." The purple flames of the massive armored horse seemed to show the owners anticipation for battle.

Strife laughed as he simply whistled, "Hello Mayhem, let go have some fun." he took off heading for the area he would clear out.

The roar of the crowds at the combat in the Arena drowned out the screams of pain as the Horsemen ravaged the sound nin. Suna had retreated when the first Neighs were heard. The invasion was now limited to inside the village.

Sasuke had not learned his lesson and the Hokage had enough. When it was time for his match and he had yet to show He announced the match to be moved to the end of the round and if not he would forfeit his match. He would not be promoted as this is disrespectful to our clients and not the way of a Chunnin. The matches continued as a crow flew down and past the Kages' box.

The fake Kazekage eyed the bird wearily but kept his ruse going. He had to time it just right. He wanted the Ichibi to come out and add to the carnage of the attack. He was a bit worried as the Four Horsemen seemed bored with the Matches. The seemed to be uncaring of anything around them.

The final match of the round was called and right before the proctor could announce the forfeit, A whirl of leaves in the arena revealed Sasuke and Kakashi, his Jonin sensei. "Are we late?"

The proctor glared, "You are late and one more second and it would have been a disqualification. As of now you may fight but don't plan on a promotion for quite a while. You have shamed Konoha and the Hokage." Kakashi was about to say something before two ANBU grabbed him and disappeared. "Are you ready to fight right now Uchiha?"

"Yes." The boy looked at the calm and collected Gaara who just stood there with no worries. The proctor raised his hand and then dropped it. "Begin..."

Sasuke used his kunai and shuriken to distract the Suna boy before using high speed moves. His attacks were fast but at the cost of power. 'He hit like a fresh Kunoichi.' was all Gaara could think as the one sided assault continued. Finally the Uchiha jump away and did a set of hand signs that caused a few Jonin to frown.

"Chidori!" Sasuke ran at Gaara at high speeds only to strike the boys sand but pass through it till his hand grazed the boys shoulder. Orochimaru leaned closer in anticipation. But the sudden fall of feathers made him flinch. His sign for the invasion...but he did not give the signal.

Soon the box erupted in a cloud as the Kages all arrived at the roof top. The FOUR were not there so he signaled to his men to activate the barrier. He grinned seeing them look around, "Kukuku, Sarutobi-sensei, do you like my new skills. I want you to know right now the village is being invaded and..." He looked around for the explosions, the summoning smoke, anything.

The Kages laughed. "My foolish student, have you learned nothing? You cannot know everything and you kept forgetting the most important rule. Never underestimate the unknown factors."

The other Kages dissapeard in smoke poofs. Leaving only the Hokage and Orochimaru..and an other. The one called Death. His eyes locked onto the snake as he readied his weapons. "The Charred Council has called for your head as have the Heavens and Hells. I am here to collect it."

Orochimaru frowned but started his hand signs. Three coffins rose from the roof then fell open to expose the three fallen Hokages. Sarutobi looked on in regret as his teachers and his successor where returned from the dead.

Death laughed, "I can do that too." He raised his hand as three coffins rose and exploded revealing three ghouls that ran up to the other resurrected ones. The explosions tore through the bodies leaving nothing familiar behind. The power of Death caused the seal work on them to be destroyed as well.

"How, What jutsu was that?" The snake man looked at the destroyed bodies and tried make sense of it all. He looked at the old man backing away as the boy started t touch his stomach. The next thing he heard would be the last he would remember. "Kyubii, Playtime."

The sight of the massive crimson fox breaking out of the barrier and impaling the four Sound nin that created it with his tails was unnerving but when Orochimaru looked at the face he only saw teeth and a throat. The Kyubii snapped him up in one bite then belched him out in a massive purple fireball.

The purple flames cooked to the soul and soon nothing was left of the snake. His men all killed or captured. The spies all rounded up that morning. Even the teams from the other villages led by the other Kages assaulting the Sound Village. The era of the snake was gone before it started and now the clean-up was to begin. In the arena Sasuke was pinned to the wall in sand as around Gaara many bodies were crushed from said sand. "Proctor do I get to kill him are will you call the match." Gaara loved the look of shear defeat and pain on the Uchiha's face.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two days later in the Council chambers of Hokage tower...

"...So it is with great regret that I step down soon but I have a very good replacement picked out. To all of you I will advise this new Hokage and lead the charge for a more defined peace. I believe the Horseman Death has some words."

The boy walked to the center of the room. "All of the Kages are present so I only have to say this once... You know we are able to end you all. But that will only come if your wars spread out of your lands. We will watch and when those like the Snake pop up and threaten the Great Pact and Treaties, The Horsemen will com to deal with it. To Konoha, We control the Kyubii now. You lost the right to hate it the day a child died because of your ignorance and hatred. The the others. We can stop your Biju as well, Just ask Shukaku." He turned to the door walking out soon flaked by the other three.

The threat of complete annihilation hung in the air. They would never forget the sight when they went to the forest where the invasion was to start. The trees would stay red for a long time. But they would grow from the nutrients of the slaughtered enemies. None dared to question if the Horsemen could end them...They simply Knew.

The End. (Seriously The end this was fun to right but my muse had to stop here.)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N Ok just to tease as it will be fun... Harry Potter crossover with Borderlands 1,2, and pre-seq. ( I have yet to play 3 so that might be a second story) and this one is massive, I mean I will go through the end of 4th year, but with Borderlands style fun. Pairing is Harry Potter and Tiny Tina, As well as other world to world pairings. . This will take time before i post but I am holding that plot bunny for my life. lol...


End file.
